


Lost

by Alrak98



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Eventual love confession, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Kara and Lena are Lost, set at the end of season 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alrak98/pseuds/Alrak98
Summary: It's been a week!It’s been six days to be precise. Six days since we last heard of them. Six days and we are no closer to finding them than we were the day it all happened. I have no energy left. I feel tired but everytime I close my eyes a million scenarios of what might have happened to them come to my mind and I have to go back to searching.“We are not going to give up, Alex.” Says J’onn looking very determined. “They are out there, somewhere, and we are going to find them.”“How?”********or Kara and Lena are lost in another planet and they try to come back to earth as they confront their feelings for one another.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

_It's been a week!_

The words seem to echo inside the walls of The Tower and I feel sorry for shouting but they don't recriminate me, I’m sure if it hadn't been me it would have been someone else. It’s been six days to be precise. Six days since we last heard of them. Six days and we are no closer to finding them than we were the day it all happened. The silence stretches, maybe they fear I might combust if someone so much as says the wrong thing but the truth is I have no energy. I have no energy left. I feel tired but everytime I close my eyes a million scenarios of what might have happened to them come to my mind and I have to go back to searching for them because there is no other alternative, there can’t be.

“We are not going to give up, Alex.” Says J'onn looking very determined and I wonder if he really is as calm as he appears to be or if he's just pretending like me. “They are out there, somewhere, and we are going to find them.” 

“How?” I’m not sure what I’m asking. ‘ _How are we going to find them?’ ‘How did this happen?’ ‘How is it possible that we have no clue of what happened that day?’_

“We still have a few leads to follow. The remains that we could salvage from the explosion are still being examined.” Says Brainy looking at something in his tablet. “It would be faster if we had better technology or if-” He stops himself short before he can finish the sentence but we all know what he wanted to say. _It would be faster if Lena were here._ But she’s not… and nighter is my sister.

The sound of the door opening cuts the awkward silence that has settled and in comes M’gann, Nia and Kelly. If they notice the uncomfortable mood in the room they don't let it show, instead they walk carrying the food to the table near the entrance. 

“Any news?” Askes Kelly when she finally makes it to my side and gives me a kiss in the cheek. She always asks the same and in some way it brings a certain comfort, to know that she’s always there for me. My face must give her an answer because she doesn’t press any longer, instead she holds my hand and gives it a little squeeze. “You should eat something.”

“I’m not hun-”

“I don’t believe you. Please.” I wish I could stand my ground on this even if just a little longer but I don’t have the energy and the last thing I want is for her to worry even more so I nod and together we make our way to the table where the rest of the group is already eating. The conversation is slow paced and monotonous, just like every other conversation these days, but is enough to ignore the big elephant in the room.

“...only four, so it was fairly easy to stop them.” Says M’gann as she recounts what happened this morning in Nation City. “Then I had to go to the city’s center because of a car accident, fortunately it wasn’t so bad, just a dislocated shoulder and a few bruises on one of the passengers.” They all have been taking turns to do rounds around the city and once in a while J'onn and M'gann shapeshift to make sure no one suspects of Supergirl's disappearance.

“I can do a round after lunch, that way you can rest.” Says J’onn next to her.

“That’s not necessary, I’m sure you’re much needed here.” Says M’gann.

“I can do a round.” He says looking down at his food and there is an almost pleading tone in his voice, as if he could not bear to be here any longer, but really, who can.

An alarm cuts through the room and everyone runs to see the screens in an instant, the food forgotten on the table. Brainy sits on a chair and starts typing on the computer while everyone hovers over him trying to understand what’s happening. ‘ _Is it them?’._ My heart feels like it’s trying to get out of my chest and I hold to the table as if to anchor myself. _Kara_ , It’s the only word left in my mind. _Kara, Kara, Kara._

“What is it? Brainy.” Says Nia finally voicing what everyone must be thinking and the silence stretches to what feels like forever.

“It’s Lillian, she’s been seen at the docks, on the outskirts of the city.” My heart drops and I fear I might crumble and cry right on the spot because this is the first time I've had a little hope, six days after the explosion and this is the first time I've felt we were close and now I feels as if they have just told me again that Kara is missing and there are no signs and no lead. I feel the tears fill my eyes and a knot forms in my throat as I try not to break because that would mean I’ve given up, that would mean I’ve resigned myself and I would never do that. I would never do that to her.

“M'gann, Nia and I will go to the docks. Wait for us here.” Says J’onn and a few seconds later they are gone. 

Time seems to stretch endlessly as we wait for them to come back, but time seems to be what I needed to finally see the good side of this. Lillian is probably our only chance to know what exactly happened to Kara and Lena that day, she knew Lex’s plans and if we get her to tell us everything that will mean we are a step closer to finding them, or at least we won’t be in the dark anymore.

The memory of that night still haunts me but only one thought comes to mind, the same thought every time, _‘if only I had answered her call_ ’. It was one of those days when nothing really happened, no bad guys, no emergencies, no cats on trees, nothing. We all went home early, well, everyone except Kara, she said she was going to do a round to make sure everything was okay. Two hours later she called. Kelly and I were already in bed watching the same show we watch every night. I thought she would call again if it was important, I thought she was calling to say that everything was okay and that she was heading to her apartment but… she didn’t call again. _If only I had answered._

J’onn’s voice sounds through the intercom. _We have Lillian. Heading back now._ A heaviness lays over us once the intercom has gone silent, like a veil put over our heads as to remind us that even if Lillian comes and talks we can never fully trust her, that whatever she says will always be tainted but we push past it, I push past it for her, for Kara, because she is the most trusting being I know and she would say everyone deserves the benefit of the doubt, even if that person is a poisonous snake.

“Hey.” Kelly appears suddenly next to me with a glass of water and I accept it gladly. “How do you feel?”

“Well, where do I begin.” I say sarcastically but she sees past it, she always does, and her stern look but kind eyes welcome me to talk. “I’m just- I’m scared.” I say before I can stop myself and it feels as if a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. “What if we can’t find them? What if something happens to them? What if-”

“Hey, shhh.” She hugs me tight and is only then that I notice the tears running down on my cheeks. “It’s okay to be scared, but know that you’re not alone, Alex. We will do everything we can, and I am sure she knows you’ll be doing that and more because you’re her big sister, and she knows how much you love her.” I can only nod as the tears continue to run freely and we stay like that for what feels like a long time.

By the time they come back with Lillian handcuffed I’ve stopped crying and look more composed. It really baffles me sometimes how incredible my girlfriend can be, how amazing she is that I wish I could just shout it to the world but now is not the time. 

J’onn sits Lillian on a chair in the middle of the room and she looks around almost annoyed as if she were having lunch in one of those fancy restaurants and the waiter had not come immediately to take her order. It almost amazes me how calm she is but what else can you expect from a Luthor.

“I have to say, this new place has more personality than the DEO but it could still use some improvements.” If it weren’t for the fact that she has the information we need I would-

“Well, we will take into consideration when we are looking for a more criminal-underground-gang vibe.” Says Nia and only now do I notice the cut above her right eye. Lillian wasn’t alone at the docks but there’s no time to dwell on that.

“Now that the pleasantries are out of the way…” Says J’onn looking anything but amused. “Tell us what happened that night at the warehouse.” A silence follows only to be abruptly shattered by her cold laugh.

“Come on… you need to be a little more spontaneous. Really, this number is getting a little old.” I don’t feel myself moving but I must have because Kelly and M'gann struggle to keep me from knocking the woman to the ground. “Okay, this is getting a little interesting.”

“Stop playing games.” Says someone but I’m too distracted to notice who it was.

“What do you want me to say? There was an explosión but you knew that already.” She says looking exasperated.

“What happened to Supergirl?” Says J’onn more forcefully. “What was Lex planning?” There is only silence, she gives nothing away, not even for a second. “If you don’t speak we-”

“What?” She says mockingly. “You’ll make me talk? You’ll torture me? Careful mr. J'onzz, you’re starting to sound like me.” She is clearly enjoying herself if the grin in her face is anything to go by. 

“Can’t you read her mind?” I say because if there is a way to know what happened to my sister I’m not wasting any more time.

“I can’t.” He says without elaboration but the message is clear, we need her cooperation. “I’m going to ask once more, what happened that night at the warehouse?”

Lillian looks amused with herself as she answers. “What makes you think I will tell you what I know, let alone help you.” 

“Because you’re a shity human being,” I say and it surprises me just as everybody else. “But I know that what happened that night wasn’t in your plan.” The words continue to come out of my mouth almost on their own will. “At least not what happened to Lena.” And there it is, the vulnerability, even if just for a second but it’s enough. 

_She will help._

*****

_Six days ago_

One could say the wind is moving the grass but there is no wind, it is almost as if the grass was moving by its own choice with a laziness that could hypnotize anyone. The trees seem to stand tall and except for the forest ahead everything seems to be the same, just a plain covered with grass. Everything is tainted with the red light from the star hanging in the sky and beneath it, resting on top of the moving grass, a woman. There’s blood on one side of her face, her clothes are ripped above the shoulder and she must have caught fire because part of her pants are burned. If it weren’t for the subtle rise and fall of her chest one might think she is dead. Even with the blood covering her face one can see that she is beautiful with her blond hair extending like a halo. She must have been tired because when she wakes up she seems disoriented, looking around as if she were looking for something. It takes her a few seconds to be able to stand and something must be wrong with her knee because she hisses when she puts too much pressure on it. Finally she speaks, a single word, yet it seems to have a deep meaning.

_Lena._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara regains consciousness and remembers what happened the night of the explosion as she tries to find Lena.

**Kara’s POV**

The first thing I notice is the ringing in my ears. My head feels heavy and my limbs weak. Panic sets over me and I rush to stand up although with much difficulty. The rush makes my head spin and I almost fall as the pain in my right ankle sours through my knee. 

I must look frantic as I look around in search of the one person I'm here for but she is nowhere to be seen.

“Lena” My voice is barely a whisper, a silent plea in hopes that she’s okay, that she’s safe. “Lena!” I say, this time more forcefully, not caring if there is anyone or anything else to hear me, not knowing anything of this place.

It takes me more time than I initially thought to get to the line of trees but I finally made it. The pain in my ankle doesn’t help but after a couple of minutes it becomes more bearable which is a good sign. I walk in a straight line from where I landed, something tells me it’s what Lena did, except that she must have been running because she wasn’t alone.

Judging by the red star hanging in the sky we are very far from earth, it almost resembles - ‘ _ No, there’s no time to dwell in the past. not when Lena could be in danger’ _ . 

It feels almost surreal to be here when a few hours ago we were all together in The Tower. It had been such a good day, I had finally been able to work on the article Andrea had assigned to me and there were no emergencies where Supergirl was needed. I thought I would go home early, watch an episode or two of  _ Teenage Bounty Hunters _ and then go straight to bed. I thought nothing could go wrong. Maybe I jinxed it when I told Alex it was early so I would do a round before going to my apartment.

The air was cool above the quiet city. Apart from the cat, who was on the cornice on the seventh floor of a building, nothing was out of the ordinary so I decided to stay up there a little longer. The stars looked so pretty, lately I hadn’t had the time to enjoy these things as much as I wanted to, we were still trying to catch Lex and as the days had passed we were nowhere close to capturing him. The stars became familiar as I continued to float with the wind and suddenly my heart did that quick jump it had started to do every time I was near her, near Lena.  _ It does the same every time someone mentions her and it does so too every time I think of her _ . I wanted to ask Alex what it meant but I don’t want to overthink it, things with Lena have been… steady for the most part.

We had been working together everyday in hopes that we could catch Lex faster and even though we talked that day in her lab, the day we stopped Leviatan, things were still a little awkward and I was starting to see how it was making everyone a little uncomfortable. Maybe she sensed it too because I was surprised when Alex told everybody that she was not coming to The Tower today. If anyone noticed the inner turmoil that showed in my face they didn't say anything and I was glad to throw myself completely into writing the article hoping that it would help me to not think of her. And for the most part it did until I was alone and the stars told me she was closer than I thought. 

The lights were dim but they were enough to discern the silhouette of her sitting alone in her living room. I debated whether I should just turn around and pretend I was never there but in the end I could not help myself. I landed softly on her balcony not knowing if I was afraid of her not noticing me and having to knock on her door or her noticing instantly my presence but when her face lifted from her book and her eyes fell into mine the fear left my body. I was rooted to the floor for what felt like forever not knowing if she would want me to leave or stay. And I prayed to Rao with every fiber in my being that she would want me to stay.

The few seconds it took her to get to the balcony door felt like hours and when the door finally slid open the rich scent of her perfume engulfed me making everything around seem hazy. It was my turn to say something that much was clear, after all it was me the one who landed on her apartment balcony unannounced. 

“H- Hi.” I said finding myself out of words, lately the same had been happening when I was around her.

“Hello.” She seemed to be just as nervous as I am even though she tried to hide it. 

She didn’t invite me in but I wasn’t expecting her to, instead she came out closing the door behind her and I stepped aside to put some needed space between us. The night was getting cooler and I could not help remembering the times I would just casually throw my arm around her shoulders to provide warmth, maybe one day I would be able to do that again.

“There isn't any news about Lex.” I said not finding anything better to say and she just hummed. For a moment I thought that would be it, I would say my goodbyes and then I would fly to my apartment but she broke the silence and I almost sighed in relief.

“I know. Alex wrote to me, said nothing had changed.” It did sting a little that she had talked to Alex and not me but I understood that the situation was different.

“Right.” I didn’t want the moment to end, it was the first time we were truly alone and there was so much we needed to say but I didn’t know where to start or how to even begin. “I was surprised when Alex told us this morning that you weren't coming.” She doesn't owe me anything but I couldn't help the hurt tone in which the sentence came out. 

“I needed to take care of something at-” There was a pause as if she had to remind herself of something. “at Luthorcorp.” She hides it well but I know she is mad because everything she once did for the company and for herself has now been erased and the name of the company hanging high in the building mocks her every day. 

“Of course.” I said, mentally kicking myself. “You have so many things on your plate and I don’t want to add to it, maybe it’s better if I just… go.” Her hand over mine freezed me on the spot and burned my whole body at the same time. Suddenly the night felt warm and the sounds of the city quieted.

“You don’t have to go.” It was such a short statement yet it settled over us with the weight of every feeling we had and every thought we wanted to say. It meant  _ stay  _ and  _ I want us to talk _ , it meant  _ I’ve missed you _ and  _ I am glad you’re here _ , but most importantly it meant  _ don’t go. _ So I stayed, and the silence that once felt awkward now felt soothing.

“You have such a nice view, I always thought so, I don’t know why I never said it.” I said not because I wanted to break the silence but because it felt right, to be there with her.

“This view is one of the two reasons I bought this place.” The conversation felt so comfortable, as if I had finally landed home, that’s why I asked, because it felt natural.

“What was the other reason?” She smiled, one of those smiles that tell you they know a secret and her eyes lit but she said nothing and I didn’t press. 

“Do you think we can fix it?” I turned to look at her and she must have seen the puzzlement in my face because she chuckled before elaborating. “Our… relationship.” She looked shy and there was a shadow of a blush in her cheeks but I could not discern if it was there because of the topic or because of the cool wind of the night.

“I hope we can… I-” Her phone rang suddenly and she looked torn between finishing the conversation or answering but in the end she ran inside to get her phone. I was ready to leave, after all we had made some progress and it was better to talk about this when we weren't tired from the day. 

I was barely a few inches above the floor when I heard it, or rather I heard him. Lex’s voice came through the phone and only a word was necessary for me to be by Lena's side in an instant.

_ Sister. _

We locked eyes immediately and I could see she was trying to communicate with me without having to say a word but it was the sign she made as she pointed to her ear which finally clue me in.

“Lex… can’t say it’s a pleasure to hear you.” Her voice was colder than I had ever heard and her words had a bite.

_ Come on Lena, don’t be so ill-mannered. _

“What do you want Lex?” She was irritated, I could see it by the way her body tensed. “Because I doubt your calling to hear about my day.”

_ I always loathed your sarcasm Lena, so pedestrian of you. _

“That’s why I never stopped.” The tension could not have been more intense than if he had been standing right in front of her. “But I doubt that’s the reason you called.” He was playing some game with her and she was playing right back.

_ Well sister, you’re quite right, not to say I don’t enjoy our little talks but I didn’t exactly call you to discuss your poor etiquette, although let me tell you it does leave a lot to be desired. _

“Lex.” She said more forcefully. I felt out of place standing there in the middle of her living room listening to a conversation I wasn’t taking part of.

_ Lena, one would think you would be more inclined to talking, seeing as how things went the last time we saw each other. _

“You mean the time you screamed at me?”

_ Well, if I remember correctly you did break some things in your haste to prove your point. _

“That’s hardly the s-”

_ Anyway, it’s a good thing you brought that up actually. Just so you can see how forgiving I can be, I am going to give you another chance to prove yourself to me. _

Lena’s laugh surprised me and I thought for a moment I had missed something. “Please Lex, let’s be serious.”

_ When have I made a joke Lena.  _ There was silence after that, he had made his move now it was Lena’s turn.

"What makes you think I want to prove myself to you?" He chuckled, she had taken the bait and now he was going for the kill.

_ Because I know you better than you know yourself.  _ I could see how his words hurt her, ‘an old wound’ I thought.  _ I’ll send to you the address Lena. Twenty minutes.  _ Just like that the call had ended.

I didn’t say anything as she stood there looking at the empty space, not because I thought she would break if I burst the buble but because I knew she needed the time to think and I would give her as much time as she needed.

“I have to go.” She said finally, looking around for something.

“Lena.” I said wanting to stop her, wanting to tell her it was too dangerous for her to go, wanting to hug her and tell her he was wrong about her but I didn’t say it. When her eyes looked up I felt a knot in my throat because it wasn’t my place to say those things, I no longer had a right to do that so instead I said ‘ _ I’ll go with you.’ _ and she didn’t refuse.

We took her car so as to not make Lex suspect of my presence. She parked a block away from the warehouse, where the security cameras could not see us and we walked until the warehouse came into view.

“There are two men on the roof and one on the door.” I said after scanning the whole place. “The warehouse is made out of lead, I can’t see inside.” I turned in time to see her take out a gun and for an instant I felt panic rise inside of me. “Lena…”

“I don’t have powers, Kara, and believe me they won’t think twice before shooting at me. Now let 's go.”

I stood in front of her before she could take a step forward and ignored the annoyed look she was giving me. The whole situation started to look crazy in that moment and I should have said it, I should have stopped her there but instead I said we needed backup. I called Alex and I waited for her to answer but she didn’t which was weird because she always answered her phone.

“Alex isn’t answering her phone, I’ll try-” I looked around two, three times but she wasn’t there. “Lena.” I whispered-shout but she wasn’t there.  _ Fuck. _

There is a sudden movement to my right and it brings me back to reality. I hide behind a tree not sure if there is danger lurking in the forest and wait for a moment but nothing happens,  _ maybe it was just the wind _ .

I look around trying to decide where to go. The last time I saw Lena she was being chased by one of Lex’s lackeys but I trust she was able to escape. So far there is no sign of them which I take as a good premise until I see something on the ground.  _ Blood.  _ There are a few drops of blood and it’s fresh. There’s no way to know whose blood it is but I’m about to find out because just ahead of me I hear the distinctive sound of two people fighting.

_ I’m coming for you Lena. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to recount what happened the night of the explosion in one chapter but it became too long for my taste so I decided to split it into two chapters. The second part will be up next week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finally finds Lena.

It takes me a couple of minutes to finally reach the end of the forest and the fact that I’m running doesn’t seem to help with the pain in my ankle. When I finally make it to a clearing I’m barely able to acknowledge the cliff a few meters away before movement from the other side catches my eye. Lena comes out of the forest, running in my direction, but falls when the man following her catches her from behind. 

I jump into action the moment he gains the upper hand. She struggles underneath his weight and I can hear his sick laugh as I come closer. He doesn't notice me, not even with the heavy steps I take as I struggle with the pain that’s making itself much prominent. There is no plan, no forethought as I throw myself at him just the one thought in my head that tells me over and over again ‘ _ Save Lena’ _ . 

We both fall to the ground but the element of surprise helps me gain the upper hand. I throw a few punches aiming at whatever I can make contact with but he is stronger and in between the struggle he makes contact with my hurt ankle making me scream and lose balance. He straddles me and before I’m able to move his hands find my throat.

“Mr. Luthor will be thrilled when I not only come back with his little sister but also with your death body.” He says with a grin plastered on his face. My instincts kick in. My hands move between trying to pull his hands off my throat and trying to find a way to get him off me but as the seconds pass my vision starts to get hazy and my arms lose their strength. 

I’m vaguely aware of Lena talking but I can’t grasp her words, the only one I recognise is my own name.  _ I always liked the way she says my name, the way her tongue caresses every silabe. _ I see her come into view behind the man, like an angel descending from heaven with a red halo of light surrounding her. 

The absence of air in my lungs makes everything seem like a dream but something must happen because suddenly the hands around my throat and the weight over me are gone. It pains me to breathe but I take big mouthfuls of air the moment I’m able to. The pain in my ankle has now extended to my whole body and even though I struggle to stand up I push through the moment Lena falls unconscious to the ground.

“You’re going to regret that.” I say it like a promise.

“The only thing I’ll regret is not having asked for more money when I accepted this job but I’ll make sure to enjoy her company after I’ve killed you.” Fire ignites inside of me and I run towards him with every bit of strength left in my body. 

I’m aware of how close we’ve come to the cliff’s edge when he pushes me away and I fall to the ground. My head is almost hanging from the edge but there is no time to get away as he tries to once again gain the upper hand. My knee connects with his groin and it gives me enough time to straddle him, his last statement still sounding in my head as my hands find his throat. His fist makes contact with the side of my cheek bone and I fall to his side as the tears in my eyes blind me and the pain in my head intensifies. 

“What happened  _ girl of steel _ ?” He spats as his hands circle my throat once again. “Not so invincible now  _ hah _ ?” I try to fight him but there’s no strength left in my body and the realization hits me like a cold bucket of water. ‘ _ This is it, this is how it ends’.  _ I see Alex’s face as we said goodbye a couple of hours ago not knowing it was going to be the last time we would see each other. There were still so many things to do, so many things to say. To my friends, to Alex.... to Lena.  _ Lena.  _ Lying just a few feet away from me unaware of her surroundings. I wish I could just look at her face one more time, it would be enough to convey in my eyes everything I didn’t say, everything I wanted to say. How much I’ve missed her, how much it hurt her absence in my life, how happy I am that she is back in it, how I wish we had more time and most importantly… how much I lov-

*****

**Alex’s POV**

“I wasn’t there that night.” Says Lilian, now more comfortable without the handcuffs placed around her wrists. Everyone is scattered around the room, having realised Lilian is more collaborative without the interrogation treatment, and it makes this a lot more easier to hear. “Well, I suppose that’s not true. I was there that night but I left before the explosión, I left before she got there.” There is no room for mistaking whom she is talking about. 

For a fleeting moment I feel empathy for her as her voice comes out as sorrowful, but then I remember this is Lillian Luthor and I feel rage again. She, alongside Lex, are the ones responsible for this whole mess. She helped Lex with whatever happened that night and she is probably still planning something.

“Tell us what Lex's plan is.” Says J’onn as to stop her from going around circles.

“The  _ plan,  _ as you call it, was to obtain an organic material from a planet called TOI 700 d. Unfortunately for Lex, he isn’t as bright and sharp-witted as he pretends to be, so that’s where I come in.” Says Lillian scanning intently her coat as she was looking for imperfections when she must know it looks as pristine as it can be.

“So you’re saying you planned this?” Says Nia forcefully but no one can blame her, if this is all happening because of Lillian-

“No, my dear, that’s exactly the opposite of what I’m saying. Had I planned this, I would be enjoying the perks of being worshiped by man kind instead of helping you do your job. Aren’t you like…  _ heroes? _ ” The tension rises once more in the room and silence falls over us as if she was dearing us to attack, to prove her right.

“Okay, if you didn’t plan this and Lex is too  _ dumb  _ to make it happend then what? What are you saying exactly?” Says Kelly, putting an end to the contest.

“Isn’t it obvious?” It’s obvious what she is getting at but we all need the verbal confirmation. “Lex is sentimental, that he got from his father surely.” She says as if the alternative were an insult. “He wanted Lena to take part in the new beginning, unfortunately for him, he didn't take the one variable that really mattered into consideration.”

“And what variable is that?” I ask, tired of the slow pace.

“Supergirl.” She says as if it were the most logical answer. “Or should I say, Kara?” 

“What does Kara have to do with any of this?” 

"Come on, Miss Danvers, let's do ourselves a favor and don't pretend we can't see what's in plain sight." If she is waiting for an answer she doesn't get it. “Anyway, originally Lena was supposed to help create the transmatter portal, after all she was the one who created it in the first place, but when she left, Lex had to step in and let’s just say he left a lot to be desired.”

“Let me get this straight.” Says J’onn. “Lex wanted to get organic material from another planet and for that he needed a transmatter portal that he could not build. That still doesn't explain how Lena and Kara ended up in that warehouse and why there was an explosión.”

“He needed Lena to finish the portal and he knows exactly how to get what he wants when it comes to her.” There is a pause and I wonder what she is thinking. “As I said before, I wasn’t there when Lena and Supergirl got there. I told Lex not to call her, but he wanted to prove himself he was still the one who had the power. They were both like that when they were kids, always wanting to prove something to the other. That’s why I left, because even if Lena hates it, I’m her mother and I know her better than she wants to admit, and I knew she was done with his games.”

“That’s why you’ve had her kidnapped, framed, sent to jail and manipulated? Because you know her?” I feel anger take over me as a smile plastered on her face.

“Mother and daughter relationships have always been… complicated.” Someone must sense my patience getting to its limits because the next question is said in a hurry.

“But why did Lena accept to go there that night?”

“Because, like Lex, she wanted to prove herself something.” For a moment I wonder how many times has Lena tried to break free from this sick family, how tiring it must be. “I don’t think Lex thought Supergirl would be accompanying her that night, but to be fair I didn’t either. I guess I underestimated the true extent of their bond.” 

_ I guess we all did.  _ I think. Kara had been acting strange lately, I thought once Lena came back to the group she would stop, but it seemed that it only made it worse. Everytime Lena was around she would tense and would say little to no words.

“Doesn’t he have a transmatter portal on his watch?” Says J’onn.

“It’s not that simple.” She says. “To reach this planet he would need a bigger portal, not only because of the distance but also because he wasn’t going to go through it alone. Let’s just say that the planet isn’t exactly… uninhabited.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the support, I really appreciate it.


End file.
